Instantes
by RequeteMiau
Summary: Instantes, solo eso basta, para cambiar el rumbo de tus sueños, aspiraciones y necesidades. La torpeza de un segundo, y el dolor de días, semanas y meses. Yuri Plisetsky. (La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su respectivo autor)


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Yuri on ice no me pertence._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Instantes, solo eso basta, para cambiar el rumbo de tus sueños, aspiraciones y necesidades. La torpeza de un segundo, y el dolor de días, semanas y meses. Yuri Plisetsky._

 **Instantes**

 _La nieve caía y no dejaría de caer._

 _Durante una fría y común mañana en Rusia._

Observaba descender, atentamente, cada delicado copo, a través del gran ventanal de la pista, el cual permitía contemplar el amplio y oscurecido cielo de la ciudad, producto de las copiosas nubes que la envolvían. Simultáneamente, ataba mis patines, listo para iniciar mi práctica autoimpuesta, tras un adecuado calentamiento.

Cada vez faltaba menos para la iniciar las clasificaciones para el Grand Prix de este año, y por nada del mundo pensaba permitir que Viktor, con su regreso, me arrebatara el oro. El triunfo iba a ser mío por segunda vez consecutiva y aún más, si así me lo proponía.

El tiempo apremiaba, cada segundo contaba.

-¡Ah! Yurio, ya estás aquí. ¡Buenos días!-Saludó a mis espaldas el recién llegado japonés, quien ahora practicaba fervientemente en las pistas rusas, para mantenerse cercano a su ocupado entrenador.

-Cerdo-Saludé, insultándolo por reflejo, a pesar de agradarme la sutil compañía que me brindaba y, a la que ya me había acostumbrado, tras los primeros meses compartiendo la estancia.

-Será un día duro-Comentó quitándose la chaqueta, haciendo alusión al entrenamiento oficial, programado a las cuatro de la tarde.

-No seas llorón-Me quejé antes de acercarme a la pista y quitarle los protectores a mis patines. Listo para deslizarme sobre la blanca superficie.- Date prisa, tienes mucho por mejorar-Alenté duramente, observando cómo se preparaba para calentar, acompañando de su habitual sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza.

* * *

-Aún no puedo hacerlo bien-Comentó cansando el pelinegro, reposando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

-Estás perdiendo el centro en medio de la ejecución, eso te hace desviarte y fallar-Aclaré, acto seguido, realicé el ejercicio sin dificultad, seguido de la atenta y brillante mirada del japonés.

-Así que es eso-Comentó listo para intentarlo, sin embargo, volvió a fallar.

-Depende mucho de la fuerza que tus muslos, cerdo-Señalé, luego de dar un sonoro suspiro, deslizándome para obtener velocidad y ejemplificar nuevamente. Todo iba excelente, como de costumbre, sin fallos, sin errores, sin riesgos. No obstante, apenas retraje mi pierna izquierda para terminar la posición, mi mirada se cruzó con los, inexplicablemente grandes, ojos castaños de mi acompañante, junto a su expectante sonrisa.

Y todo se terminó.

De la forma más estúpida.

-¡Agh!, mierda, ¡mi tobillo!-Grité tras caer repentinamente sobre el hielo. Mi pie, al ser extrañamente mal posicionado, se deslizó, en dirección hacia mi cuerpo, de forma incorrecta, torciendo la zona y llevándome bruscamente al piso.

Cerré con fuerza mis ojos intentando contener y comprender la explosión de dolor que no paraba de crecer en dicha zona, la misma que me esforzaba por sujetar suavemente, acercando mi rodilla a mi pecho.

-¡Yurio!-Vociferó el asiático, reflejando todo la ansiedad y miedo que la situación le estaba provocando, mientras se deslizaba rápida y ágilmente hacía mi- ¿Estás bien?-Cuestionó arrodillándose a mi lado.

-¡Sácame el patín!-Me limité a pedir, sin abandonar, en ningún momento, la expresión que el incesante malestar generaba en mi pálido rostro, a juego con la creciente preocupación y angustia. Yuuri accedió al instante, quitándome suavemente el afilado objeto, simultáneamente, me mantenía expectante a la ráfaga de dolor que podría provocarme un mal movimiento de su parte, sin embargo, afortunadamente, no fue así.

-Tenemos que salir de la pista-Aclaré volviendo a sujetar mi pierna. Mierda ¿Dónde estaban los jodidos empleados del lugar en estos momentos?

-¿Puedes ponerte de pie?-Preguntó ingenuamente, dirigiéndome su temerosa mirada.

-¡No puedo ponerme de pie! ¡Maldita sea!-Maldije irritado, ante la frustrante situación en la que me veía desafortunadamente envuelto.

-Dame un segundo, debo quitarme los patines para ayudarte-Pidió apresuradamente, llevando a cabo la acción, antes de tenderme la mano.

-No…-Negué buscando, con la mirada, el borde de la cancha el que, dichosamente, no se encontraba tan lejos. Me arrastré torpemente hacía el extremo, auxiliado por el pelinegro, quien me ayudó a levantarme únicamente sobre mi pie derecho, a la vez que alzaba la rodilla izquierda para alejar la zona afectada de la superficie, y sujetarme fuertemente a la barra metálica con ambas manos, la misma que me ayudaría a mantener el equilibrio hasta llegar a la salida de la dolorosamente congelada pista.

* * *

Tras ser vendado, cuidadosa y provisionalmente, por la enfermera del lugar, me quedé a solas junto a Yuuri, en una pequeña habitación, repleta de suplementos médicos.

Me esforzaba por mantener mi mirada alejada de la del contrario, producto de las abundantes lágrimas que me negaba a lucir, y no dejaban de amenazar mi terca voluntad. Acompañadas del incesante dolor que, de igual forma, intentaba duramente acallar.

Tenía miedo, no podía negarlo.

-Yurio…-Llamó el japonés presionando levemente la zona con una compresa fría para bajar la evidente hinchazón.

Desvié más aún mi mirada, esforzando mi cuello para evitar los preocupados ojos de mi acompañante.

-Todo va a salir bien…yo…-Intentaba formular ante mi silencio, no obstante, se detuvo en seco al notar un sonoro jadeo, acompañando del llanto ante el cual ya me había rendido-Yurio…-Repitió sin disimular la tristeza en su voz.

-¿No te das cuenta de lo que significa esto?-Formulé a duras penas, intentando, fallidamente, contener las fuertes y duras emociones que no se cansaban de arremeter contra mi joven pecho.

-Tal vez solo se trate de un esguince. Estoy seguro de que estarás a tiempo para seguir practicando y…

-¿Crees que sea solo eso?-Volví a interrumpir, deseando albergar algo de esperanza que me ayudara a levantarme y seguir adelante con este tan inesperado y trágico suceso.

-Sí-Afirmó inseguro, continuando la emotiva charla. Intentando distraerme del dolor y la ansiedad que me mantenía expectante, ante mi siguiente destino.

* * *

-Tu abuelo ya está en camino-Notificó Yuuri, posando sus tibias manos sobre mis decaídos hombros, al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo, sostenido por una silla de ruedas de la clínica a la cual habíamos acudido. Me abstuve de emitir respuesta, mientras esperábamos en un box, tras el chequeo de la enfermera, al jodidamente lento médico de turno. Sin embargo, a pesar de mi vaga esperanza, terminé deseando que se encuentro jamás hubiese ocurrido.

 _Jamás nada…_

-Como lo sospechaba…-Indicó el médico observando las radiografías que había ordenando hace unos minutos, luego de su primera observación- Te fracturaste el peroné-Completó observándome.

Tras escuchar y procesar sus palabras, al instante, abrí ampliamente mis acuosos ojos, negándome a ello, a su doloroso significado, el cual terminaba por arrasar, ferozmente, con la inocente y positiva expectativa que mantenía gracias al pelinegro.

¿Por qué tenía que ser yo?

¿Por qué no podía fingir ser fuerte y dejar de llorar?

Porqué esto implicaba demasiado…

Sentí como mi abuelo apretaba enérgicamente mi mano, en señal de apoyo, escuchando atentamente cada palabra del funcionario, mientras yo luchaba por mantener mi mente sobre él y alejarla de mis turbulentas emociones y predicciones.

-Podrá volver a patinar, si se hace todo correctamente, en aproximadamente tres meses.

 _Estaba tan jodido, tan jodidamente arruinado._

Ya no podía con esto.

Me largué a llorar escandalosamente, sobre los cálidos brazos de mi triste abuelo.

-Lo siento, perdóname-Rogué ocultando mis lágrimas contra su pecho, a la vez que él correspondía el contacto acariciando mí cabello. Por su parte, Yuuri rozaba, inseguro, mi espalda, brindándome su insuficiente apoyo. Ninguno lo seria.

-Yuratchka-Me nombró cariñosamente mi abuelo, intentando controlar mis emociones.

Nada se detuvo, mi mundo se venía abajo, arrastrándome duramente junto a él, desde ese instante, donde fallé sin explicación, en algo que se me hacía casi tan natural como respirar.

Tras ese jodido segundo que había acabado con mi temporada, mi segundo oro como sénior y la seguridad que necesitaba para mí y mi familia.

La angustia no dejó de abordarme.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre yoi. No es una gran historia ni la más dramática, pero la inspiré en lo que me ocurrió hace un par de semanas atrás, donde precisamente me quebré el peroné practicando patinaje artístico –yeta x mil- Y bueno, pensé en esto, ya que en realidad, esto es algo que a cualquiera le pueda pasar, un descuido y se termina :c_

 _Espero más adelante inspirarme y escribir algo más monono de yoi._

 _No precisé en cosas de patinaje porque, de todas formas, no manejo tantos términos aún (y por esto tampoco lo haré más adelante) y creo que, más que nada, quería desahogarme chininin :c_

 _En fin, saludos –corazones por mil-_

 **RequeteMiau**


End file.
